Behind the Curtain
by NephilimEQ
Summary: A little variation on the episode "Beware the Physical!" focused on our favorite non-canon couple. PLEASE READ & REIVEW! Writers *live* for reviews!


**A.N. - This is a variation of Episode #3 - "Beware the Physical"…I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Behind the Curtain**

* * *

Haruhi slid behind the curtain of the temporary examination room, nervous about what was about to happen.

Everyone in the school was about to find out that she was a girl…how on earth was she going to pay back her debt if she couldn't be in the Host Club? The mere thought of the money seemed to be a physical weight that hovered over her, about to drop on her at any moment.

She couldn't let anyone find out; but how could she avoid getting caught?

She slowly started to remove her jacket, but a hand at her shoulder suddenly had her frozen.

For a brief moment, she thought that it belonged to Tamaki, but she quickly realized that it couldn't be. The grip on her shoulder was too gentle, too careful.

Finally, she raised her eyes, unsure of whom she was going to see…and a sense of relief ran through her at the sight. It was Mori-senpai. It was only Mori. Not bothering to wonder why just the sight of him would give her relief, she gave him a slight smile.

To her surprise, he returned it, the corner of his mouth twitching up in such a way that had butterflies suddenly dancing in her stomach.

She quickly shoved the feeling aside and responded to his smile with, "Mori-senpai…what are you doing here?"

He gave her a look, tilting his head in that certain way of his, and then used his other hand, the one not on her shoulder, to motion towards the back curtain.

"We have a room for you."

At hearing more than two syllables from him directed towards just her, she started slightly, but then let him lead her to the curtain. He parted it with one hand and gently ushered her into the separate room back behind the previous one.

A single female doctor stood in the corner.

"Hello…you must be Miss Fujioka," she said pleasantly, her voice soft and quiet.

She motioned to a scale that was in the opposite corner and gave Haruhi a smile that was as equally as soft as her voice.

"I'll just need your weight, height, and a few measurements. It won't take but a couple of minutes."

With that reassurance, Haruhi took off her uniform jacket, placing it on a chair that was near where Mori had brought her into the makeshift room, as well as sliding off her tie and placing it with it. She then began to unbutton her shirt, not thinking much about what she was doing, but a cough from the doctor made her lift her head.

"What?"

The doctor motioned her head towards Mori, who Haruhi had forgotten was still in the room. "Would you like the young man to wait outside?"

To her own surprise, Haruhi found herself not wanting to be out of the presence of the senior host.

She had no desire to be alone with any doctor, be it male or female, simply because of the fact that they were strangers. Mori was safe; he was familiar.

Haruhi thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head in the negative, surprising both the doctor and the other host. She sat down on the chair and took off her shoes, as well as her socks, and then said,

"No, thank you. I'd like him to stay."

The older woman gave a sideways glance to the young man, looked back at Haruhi, and then shrugged. If the girl was comfortable with it, than she wasn't going to force her to do so otherwise.

Though Haruhi knew that she should feel self-conscious about disrobing in front of the senior club member, for some unknown reason, she wasn't.

She slipped off her white shirt, revealing the pale pink camisole underneath.

Out of the corner of her eye, she'd noticed that Mori had turned his back to her the instant she had started to unbutton the school uniform top, and now she noticed that he seemed almost resolute in keeping his eyes away from her.

She smiled to herself, but at the same time wondered about the faint feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

This was different than what she expected.

With all of the other hosts, there was always a sense of slight discomfort when she was alone with any of them…but not with him.

It was odd, considering the fact that he was the most physically intimidating out of all of them, but not even a smudge of fear marred her feelings towards him in any regard. Mori was simply…Mori. He was Mori-senpai, the silent shadow that always lingered in the background of the group.

Always there when needed.

And, as the situation stood, she needed him at that moment.

She didn't trust anyone else, besides maybe Honey, to not look and to keep her safe from harm.

The female doctor stepped forward and quickly took her measurements, startling a slight gasp from Haruhi at the cold feel of the tape measure under her arms and around her back. The exam went quickly, the doctor left the room, and soon she was slipping her shirt back on, trying to button it, but her fingers kept slipping as they were still shaking from her nerves over the physical.

"M-Mori-senpai," she stuttered out, and she saw him turn his head slightly, though still not looking, trying to give her privacy.

"Hn."

Haruhi hesitated slightly before asking, but then said, "Could you do this for me…?"

He, too, hesitated, but then turned around and in one fluid motion dropped to one knee and quickly took up where she had left off.

She had only managed the bottom button, which left him the rest. Effortlessly, his fingers deftly began to button her shirt, accidentally grazing against her skin every so often as he reached for a button or a button hole.

Whenever they brushed against her skin, the young female host felt a thrill run through her, and sparks shot down her spine. She ignored the sensations, confused by them and what they might mean.

As he got closer to the top, she noticed his fingers lose some of their nimbleness and he suddenly stopped.

"Mori-senpai?"

He said nothing, and then slowly finished the last three buttons, his movements almost overly precise.

After he finished, he remained on one knee, his eyes trained on the top button near her throat. Then she felt one finger gently tracing along her neck and she saw his eyes flicker up towards her lips. Unconsciously, her tongue came out and wet them, her nerves showing through once more, but for a different reason.

Without even realizing what was happening, he suddenly leaned forward and she felt his lips gently caress her own.

She was surprised, but at the same time felt a tiny little thrill run through her at his action.

Not thinking about consequences, only focused on the feelings in her head, she returned the kiss, pressing her lips more firmly against his.

She more felt than heard him sigh, his breath escaping into her mouth, and she let her lips part in invitation, one that he quickly accepted. His tongue gently delved between her lips and she felt something liquid shoot down her spine and settle into a warm feeling between her legs.

The kiss, however, was over as soon as it began, and in one quick motion, he was standing once more, his face as enigmatic as before.

"Haruhi…" was all he said, but she could hear the affection in his tone and she smiled.

A brief moment of silence passed between the two, both of them with faint smiles in the corner of their' mouths.

She looked to the curtain.

"Time to go?"

Mori looked down at her at her words, the faint smile still lingering in the corner of his mouth. "Time to go," he repeated, the enigmatic look in his eyes replaced with an almost loving look that was entirely focused on her.

She felt a faint blush on her cheeks, but quickly composed herself.

He held back the curtain for her and she slipped out, preparing herself for an enthusiastic response from the rest of the Host Club at not being found out.

Haruhi then paused and looked back over her shoulder before leaping entirely back into the fray, staring at the tall dark shadow that followed her…and smiled.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
